


What A Hero Deserves

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: AU - Link doesn't go back in time, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, Link may be a hero but he can still be an ass, Milk is alcoholic in the Zelda verse, Misogynistic Slurs, Misogyny, None of the sages are, POV Female Character, Possibly triggering to victims of sexual violence, This is the fic to all those butthurt fanboys, Zelda is having none of your shit, rape/noncon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Zelda has something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Hero Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.

Perhaps it was the milk getting to his head, or maybe just the realization that he killed Ganondorf, but Link was acting very out of character. No longer was he silent, but now was speaking once more. This was the first time Zelda had ever heard his voice, and the way he was speaking was making Zelda wish he'd shut up.

"Hey Rauru," he said to the eldest sage, who Zelda knew had only a few hours before he was called back to his duty as an eternal sage, and only came to this party out of respect for the hero and his accomplishments. "You see Ruto over there?" His speech was getting slurred; she really was missing his old, silent self. She wished he would stop drinking so much milk.

"Yes?" the elder sage asked, clearly not knowing where Link was going with this.

"Isn't she an ugly old fish?" Link cocked his head back and laughed. "That bitch expects me to marry her ugly ass."

Rauru looked uncomfortable, and stepped away from the boy. Zelda could see that Ruto was clearly uncomfortable, having heard him. She fought her hardest to not show the hurt she felt on her face. She stood chatting with Malon, a bottle of milk in her own webbed hands, but she was drinking responsibly.

"And you see Nabooru over there? She said she'd give me a great treasure but that bitch hasn't given me so much as a kiss."

Link was lucky that Nabooru hadn't heard him or he'd be good as dead, honorary Gerudo title be damned. Zelda didn't know how to confront him, at least not when he was in this state. There were reasons that Gerudo were distrustful of most men.

"But Zelda's the worst," Link said. "The stupid bitch is all awesome as Sheik and suddenly she can't even throw me my own damn sword. I'm just hoping she'll give me something for this, if you know what I mean. But once you consider what I went through for this, I wouldn't mind having to assert myself if so needed."

Zelda knew it was wrong to finally confront him when she was mentioned; Ruto and Nabooru were just as important as Zelda was. No, it was seeing Saria crying in the corner at what her friend, or what Zelda feared to be her former friend, was doing. That asshole had offended his closest friend, and she knew Saria wasn't going to confront him, not after the history that they shared.

"Oh, so you couldn't fight without that stupid sword of yours?" Zelda asked, stepping up to him. Her own glass of milk was held in her hand, but it was still corked. She figured with the way things were progressing she wasn't going to drink anything at all.

"No!" Link said, clearly offended.

Rauru continued slipping away from Link, heading towards Darunia, who simply had a disappointed look on his face. He and Link shared a deep bond of brotherhood, but she could tell that he wasn't so sure about that now.

"Then how come you're complaining?" Zelda had to force herself to not be sarcastic.

"Well," Link said, "it would have been nice for you to have thrown it." He stood eye to eye with her, his eyes bloodshot.

"Sorry hero, but you're the only one capable of wielding it. If you're so angry about that then blame the goddesses."

Link scowled. "Oh, so you know more about my own sword than me?"

"Yes," Zelda said, "because I've had the entire royal Hylian library my entire life. I've opened a book or two on the master sword in my life."

He scowled. "Bitch."

Zelda shook with rage at it being said in front of her face. Impa had taught her for years to only get angry when she needed to be, that anger wouldn't always help in fights, but she knew she needed the anger now. "You think I'll give you anything when you act this way?"

"Well yes," Link said, "because I deserve it, princess."

Zelda clenched her fists together. "You don't deserve shit. Life is not a game of doing good deeds to get shit."

Link reached his hand for his sword. "I saved all of Hyrule, all of the world if Ganondorf got his way, all by myself."

Zelda didn't yell at him or try to fight him. Instead, she laughed. "You didn't do shit all by yourself! You wouldn't even have gotten half of this stuff done without Navi!'

The fairy had stayed by Link's side in silence, but finally spoke up. "Link, we were partners in this."

"You stupid fairy! What the hell did you do?" Link looked ridiculous yelling at a ball of light with wings, but Zelda knew the fairy must be in pain. Navi considered Link her friend.

"I helped you," Navi said. "Even when things got tough, which was quite a lot, I always stayed by your side."

"You-" Link was cut off.

"I didn't try to stop you." Saria said. "I knew I might never see you again, but I didn't stop you. I always supported you."

"I gave you Epona," Malon said. "She was my horse, and I cared deeply for her."

"I swore you as my brother," Darunia said, not hiding his disgust. "I can't believe that I named my own son after someone as sick as you. He would never treat women this way."

"I didn't kill you," was all Impa said, though she sent Zelda an approving look.

"I agreed to marry you and gave you the Zora engagement ring." Ruto scowled. "Make sure to give it back to me, you pig. You're not worthy of ruling beside me. I'm standing next to someone far more worthy than you."

Malon turned red, but smiled none the less.

"I allowed a man to become an honorary Gerudo," Nabooru said, appearing out of nowhere. "I can't believe my poor judgement."

Rauru finally spoke. "I expected so much more of you."

A few other guests spoke up in their disappointment in Link. Zelda could see he was uncomfortable, not expecting this much backlash.

"If it weren't for me then you wouldn't have your warp songs." Zelda smirked. "Do you like walking, Link? And I'm sure that holding Ganondorf back so you could strike your sword into him was nothing, wasn't it?"

Link looked like he was about to speak, but no words left his mouth.

Zelda stepped forward and wrapped her hand around his throat while he was confused, then began to squeeze. "Not so big now, eh, hero?" She turned her face and spat on the ground. "I should have you executed, but perhaps I should spare that for myself."

But Link began to mouth out the words "I'm sorry" and Zelda reluctantly dropped him. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. Ha, did he think Sheik was gone? Then he got up and ran away from his party like the scared little boy he was.

~

The next day, Zelda had a knock on her door in the home she was staying in, at least until Hyrule Castle was rebuilt. She hadn't drank anything, so she was in perfect health an judgement.

"Link," Zelda said, staring at the boy before her and his fairy companion.

"Princess," he said, his voice shaky, "I'm sorry." He swallowed. "You're right, you know. I'm not owed anything. If anything, I owe a lot of people." He sighed. "Farore, I feel like such an idiot."

"Good, because you are," Zelda said, though her tone was lighter.

"What I did was wrong." He looked down at his boots. "I threatened to hurt you, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

Zelda stiffened. "And I don't."

Link nodded. "I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving. I can't stay here. Even though I was drunk I still did something despicable." He took something out of his pouch, then held it out to her. "I believe that this belongs to you."

Zelda took the ocarina from him.

"Good luck with ruling Hyrule. You'll do great." He turned and ran, and Zelda didn't try to stop him.

Only when he had ran a good distance from her, to where she couldn't see him, did she notice Navi.

"Why are you here?" Zelda asked.

"I'm leaving soon," Navi said. "I'm going to be with Rauru."

Zelda reached out and held the fairy in her hand, then began to gently stroke it. "Can I? I'll stop if you'd like."

"Yes, you may continue."

"Well Navi," Zelda said, "you have greatly served the goddesses. May they forever bless you."

"Thank you. It feels strange, having done so much."

"I can relate."

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Zelda (or any character) owes Link sex then go step on a Lego.
> 
> If you think anyone owes someone sex for good deeds then go step on a Lego.


End file.
